Flight of Shadows
by SilverBlossomHeart
Summary: Cast out when she was only days old, one little winged kit must survive on her own. A clan of winged cats take her in and a new life arises from the ashes of her old one, one where she can be loved and accepted. The time of the avian cats is here!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"She has wings! The clans won't ever accept her!" A female voice above a little white she-cat with silver and black dapples sounded. "What's going on?" A deep voice sounded, not friendly but unwelcoming. The kit mewled and a hard paw poked her wings. She cried out. "This thing can stay until she's opened her eyes, then she'll be on her own far away from the clans," the unfriendly voice mewed again, "She won't have a warrior name either."

A few days later, Blossom of Silver Moon and Stars stirred and opened her bright blue eyes. Her mother, Poppysun, huddled around her, the kit looked up confused. "You can't stay here because you have wings, I'm very sorry," her mother whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Your father is dead so he can't protect you," she went on. "Get out," Oakstar mewed coldly, glaring at the winged kit. Blossom shrank away and pressed herself behind her mother. "It's ok, I'll take you to the edge of the territory and then show you where to go," her mother murmured. Poppysun led her daughter towards the Clan's borders and nuzzled her one last time. It was amazing that Blossom had grown so fast in the few days, but now her growth was slowing. "Go towards the hills and continue towards the setting sun's direction," Poppysun advised, gesturing with her tail. "You can hunt by using the hunter's crouch and stalking. Then try to learn how to fly," her mother taught her the crouch and how to stalk, then how to pounce on prey. "I'm sorry, but my times up with you my little poppy," Poppysun regretfully turned away with tears in her eyes. Blossom looked at her slowly shrinking form and vowed to remember her forever.

After wailing her sorrows to the cloudy gray sky, the little cat journeyed west and found a little hollow to stay in where she could still see the forest one last time before truly leaving.

So, is this interesting? Please review and comment with your thoughts! I accept Clan OCs because my mind is dead tired from the STAAR I took today, it's a huge test and I think I did okayish. I didn't have the brain power to put up a book and I basically left it on my math classroom. Mega fail... Well for those who haven't read my other story which appeared a month and a week or so ago, it's called Into the Past of the Ancient Clans and it's my first ever fanfiction. This is my second. I'm just gonna let out a hint about my warrior cats fanfictions, they all take place in the cat world and I'll be writing one after a few more new cat world stories that'll be in the human world, but they all have cat ears! Tails are just too awkward to work around. I have a feeling that dear little Blossom will be in it... And so will Silverblossom, but that's to be determined.


	2. A Journey of a Lifetime, Sort Of

A Journey of a Lifetime, Sort Of

Blossom of Silver Moon and Stars woke when the sun rose from the crest of the hills. Yawning, she sleepily stumbled out of her little den, thoughts of yesterday racing through her head. Oakstar had banished her without a thought of how she would cope for herself, she wasn't even a quarter moon old yet!

Blossom faced away from the forest after a long glance and journeyed once again away from the sun. After a few hours of steady paced walking, she spotted something different. A river.

Picking up the pace, she made it to the flowing blue ribbon that cut through the moorland. Her thirst was too much for her to bear so she lapped up a few cold drops, it was pure, fresh water, not the water in puddles of snowmelt she found. It was leafbare according to her mother and it would be over in a couple moons. A shallow dip in the sandy bank told Blossom that there was a possible spot for a den there. She headed further downstream, careful to pick up any strange scents that may threaten her. Belly growling, she curled up on the sandy floor of the dip and fell asleep till the next day.

Days of dull, boring travel continued, Blossom finding berries that tasted ok and eating them to quiet her rumbling belly. Once she found a dead rabbit and pawed through it, found a soft piece, and used her teeth to rip it out and eat it. It wasn't easy to digest the stringy meat since she was still supposed to be drinking milk from her mother. The thought of Poppysun brought grief crashing down on Blossom, some nights, stars twinkled above her and she would remember that they both shared the same sky. Her wings required grooming every few days and slowed her down. After about a half moon of trekking through the moorland and a forest, Blossom found a forest with open areas everywhere, somewhere where winged cats could hunt and fly without trees hitting them, but still have shelter for prey, from predators, and at night. She would stay a little bit away from the forest until she could hunt, fight, and fly.

A mouse scuttled past the little bush which she called home now. With a quick pounce, Blossom leapt onto it and bit it's throat, just like how Poppysun showed her. It had been a moon and her hunting skills had improved, she had fought a fox but it was half starved and was very weak. Now her main goal was to learn how to fly. She'd watched birds flapping their wings in a steady rhythm and tried it herself a few times. Climbing to the top of the hill, Blossom charged down it for the fourth time that day, angling her wings so it would catch the winds. This time felt slightly different from her other attempts. Her paws lifted a few mouse lengths off of the ground and she stiffened with shock. Readjusting her wings, they now caught the wind to let her land slowly. She glided down gently as if by instinct and stumbled when she hit the ground, twisting her paw at an awkward angle. "Mouse dung!" she exclaimed, cursing. Slightly limping as she made her way back up the hill and into her den, Blossom plopped into her little nest of leaves and ferns. She licked her paw for a bit, then curled up and drifted into sleep, the adrenaline of her first liftoff wearing off.

An annoying robin perched on the branches above her head as Blossom woke to the sound. Growling, she slunk out of her den and out into the dawn light, glaring at the bird. The thing simply flapped its wings and fluttered off, chirping the whole time. Luxuriously stretching, Blossom figured it was time to do a little bit of hunting before trying to fly again. Later, she came back to her den proudly holding a mouse in her jaws. Time to fly! She thought.

Rushing down the hill with her wings locked in position, a Blossom smoothly jumped and lifted off, going higher than before and staying airborne for a longer time. Yes! This is amazing! She cheered in her head. Flapping her wings by instinct, she soared a few fox lengths above the ground, exhilarated by the flight. Flapping around a bit more, Blossom landed gently on the landing pad she had made. I've gone so far, she marveled at how far she'd gone from weak, helpless kit to a young cat that was learning to fly and could hunt for herself. I'll work on techniques tomorrow, she added silently to herself before drifting off to sleep on the open clump of ferns and moss that was her landing pad.

The following days were mainly of a Blossom learning by herself how to swoop, fly upwards, control her speed and altitude, and other skills that were essential to master flying.

Yes, yes, I know. The chapters are pretty short compared to my other story but it'll take a turn for a more interesting tale later on. Hopefully.


	3. Look! A Big Bird!

Look! A Big Bird!

It had been a few moons of flying, hunting, and battle practice by herself now. Blossom was bored. Not bored because she had nothing she wanted to do, but since she couldn't think of anything else to do. Might as well strengthen my wings, she thought to herself, then leaping into the breezy air. Soaring and diving through the sky for a few minutes, an enormous shadow flashed over Blossom, blotting out the sunlight. She looked up instinctively, startled. An ear splitting screech sounded behind her and razor sharp talons dug into her shoulders. Panic shot through her, some large bird had grabbed her and was flapping away from her familiar den.

Blossom woke in a field of heather and gorse, blowing in the harsh wind. Blood and scratches matted her pelt and she was sore all over, stumbling through the strange terrain, she felt exhausted and drained. A snarl rang in her ears and a large russet colored creature tackled her, biting her and clawing at her flank. No! Stop! she thought, I don't need anymore injuries! Screeching and tearing went on for several more minutes. Finally the fox fled, taking half of her pelt with it. Blossom staggered unevenly to a scraggly bush that held firm against the howling wind and collapsed underneath it, blood trickling rather than gushing out of her wounds.

"Go check out the moor territory," Hazelfeather ordered Darkflash. He complied, taking to the air with Dewypetal, Crowtail, and Oakpelt on dawn patrol. "You two go towards the oaks, me and Oakpelt will head to the Cloudclan border," Crowtail pointed with his tail in midflight. Dewypetal and Darkflash swooped in the direction that the patrol leader had pointed to, the she-cat edging towards Darkflash slowly. Darkflash veered away, looking ahead. Something unusual caught his attention, underneath a little hawthorn bush was a little she-cat. With wings.

Writer's block is annoying but it'll go away, hope the chapter is interesting even though it's short!


End file.
